The Devil's Advocates
by Chrissy Renee Pinto
Summary: Max steel must face his toughest mission yet! When a STAR WARS convention is taken over by terrorists. But These guys are not just your average terrorists. They seem to have a deal with the devil! Please rr


**I love elextrix; she is the best villain in the max steel series. My fic is an Annabelle/josh kind. The only one I'll bet**.**a special thanks to ****Akili-chan**** and **UKHoneyB.**i greatly appreciate the time you took to review my stories.**

THE DEVILS ADVOCATE

The sunlight filtered through its glass sheets. It was a beautiful bright day. The STAR WARS convention was a bustle of activity. It was held in the big dome in Chicago, which was appropriate, considering the number of fans. It was also stunningly decorated for the occasion with pictures, posters and ads of the star wars saga. Everywhere puberty depressed teenagers dressed in the most outrageous outfits wandered the area, visiting stalls and calling out weird things to each other. In her idea they were possessed.

The pretty brunette brushed a stray lock behind her ear and signed. 'Why did I ever agree to this?' Annabelle barcowski asked herself. There was no other logical reason she had to be here except babysitting her best friend 's annoying brother. The only other person Annabelle trusted beside her own brother.

Currently the little nipper was motioning feverishly to a little white droid. 'What was that thing called again .R2-B..R2-D4'she had unfortunately browsed though the program prior to arriving. "Excuse me!" a gruff voice called out just as something slimy and reptilian slammed into her, knocking her off her feet. Annabelle shot the fat slob a death glare and another in the direction of a smirking group of furry dog faced aliens who no doubt were dwelling on the backside view they perceived, courtesy of JABBA or whatever that thing was. She straightened herself and searched for the brat. She finally found him talking to simple dressed boy with a toy light saber who was standing next to a well build blond man.

"Then Anakin rides off into the sunset after princess padme who is his **girlfriend** -"he broke off with a noticeable shudder. 'Ah kids, I'd like to see him repeat that in a couple of years.' Josh McGrath smirked.

He stifled a yawn and surveyed his surroundings. It wasn't that he didn't like STAR WARS, in fact he had watched episode 2:attack of the clones twice with Laura. Laura..He hadn't heard from her in three months. Did she forgive him? Had she considered forgiving him? He had asked the same questions to Pete last night but even he, who made it his life's duty to interfere in other people's affair, had no answer.

"Dennis!' a voice called loudly snapping him out of his reverie. A familiar woman walked over to them. "Oh man!" Josh's eyes widened as he gaped into the electric blue eyes of Annabelle barcowski.

Annabelle however didn't seem to have recognized him. She harshly clasped hands with the young boy and gently tugged him in the opposite direction. Martin made a small noise of disapproval but stayed where he was. "Hey!" Josh cried, "Where are you going with that kid!" with two long strides he was standing in front of her. She was wearing tight denim jeans and a blue strap top. She narrowed her eyes at him and snapped. "I am his baby sitter." He regarded her skeptically 'Yeah, and I am the king of Spain' Josh thought derisively.

He kneeled down on one leg and stared into the young boy's eyes. "Do you know this lady?" he asked, keeping my voice stern and firm. Yet the boy seemed unfazed, a glint of mischief flashed in his deep green eyes. He morphed into his most innocent face and replied in a small voice. "No, Never!"

A frustrated cry escaped Annabelle's lips. Josh smirked 'ah to be young again!' he guessed she was telling the truth. So far there had been no news of kidnappings or ransoms and just to be sure he would check with Berto later. Right now, it felt like a good idea to keep his eye on her.

"So, what's your name?" he asked as if he didn't know.

He certainly wasn't going to apologize.

Annabelle raised an eyebrow delicately.

"Annabelle Barcowski" she responded coolly. She didn't see the need for an alias.

It was not like N-TEC advertised the existence of its terrorists.

"So Annabelle, enjoying the convention?" He asked casually.

"No, I didn't even like the movies. I am only here because of him."She gestured with her chin.

A small smile appeared on the small boy in her grasp. Suddenly Josh felt a tug on his jean pants, glancing down he stared into the puppy dog eyes of martin. "I want ice cream" He whined. That set Dennis off, 'I want ice cream too," Annabelle rolled her eyes and gestured northwards.

"There is an ice cream pallor -"Both the boys jumped up and down excitedly shouting "yeah! Ice cream yeah!." Josh smirked and led the way.

"So Annabelle, what do you do?" He asked her. It was bad enough he was seated at the same table as his worst enemy but now he had to make polite conversation. The uncomfortable silence was disconcerting. Hitherto there were no signs that she was here to ruin his near perfect day; she seemed only to be here for the said reason. But experience taught him otherwise. Nevertheless, what motive would she have for taking over a STARS WARS convention? If there was one thing Elextrix was known for, it was her subtlety.

"I am..a research scientist," she said.

"Really!" Josh said unfortunately it came out sarcastically; fortunately it was lost on her. " Yes, I research the visible electric discharge between rain clouds or between a rain cloud and the earth .The discharge that is seen in the form of a brilliant arc, sometimes several kilometers long, stretching between the discharge points.

The discharge also sets up a sound-."She broke off noticing his visible confusion. Sighing, she explained, "I study lightening,"

"Oh!" Josh cried. Then feeling a bit foolish he added "I understood that from the beginning." An amused smile graced her lips and she suddenly felt a keen interest in the young man.

There was something about him..A familiarity. However she couldn't place it from where.

"So what is your line of work? MR.." it suddenly dawned on her that she didn't get his name.

" David..David Husselman," Hey, it was all he could think up in less than a second.

Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Yeah, my family is part ..Irish..um and American..From my fathers side."

'Great,' he thought tensing. "Now she's on to me." he moved his fingers through his blond hair uneasily.

However she just smiled, " fascinating".

Josh let out a breath of relief. She turned her gaze to the two boys, who were currently engaged in a sword fight. Happy smiles playing about their faces. Annabelle smiled at them and returned to her banana split.

"So, enjoying Chicago!" she asked, her smile never leaving her face.

"Yeah! Its fun! Sure beats staying at home and doing homework!" he replied nonchalantly.

She unexpectedly looked surprised. "You're a college student?" she guessed.

"Yeah! Why!" he asked confused. "Nothing!" she responded quickly, "its just that you're more mature than you look."

Josh giggled, "Believe me, you're the only one who thinks that!" Annabelle let out a laugh. Abruptly a shrill ring pierced the near friendly, comfortable silence.

Josh snatched his mobile from his pocket and snapping it open, glanced at the number. He immediately recognized the familiar digits.

"Excuse me, I have to take this," He said getting up. She nodded and motioned towards the boys, "I'll look after them!"

He didn't really want to leave them in the hands of one of N TEK'S top wanted terrorist, but the phone's consistent ringing left him no other choice. He made his way outside pushing past aliens, robots and droids.

Finally finding a secluded spot, he answered the phone whose ringing was beginning to attract attention. "Hello, josh here!"  
"Hey josh, I was just checking up on martin," Berto his friend and co-worker answered

"Don't worry, he's fine! I left him with Annabelle-" he started hesitantly.

"What! You left my cousin with a terrorist!" Berto cried.

"Relax Berto! She doesn't know who I am," He argued.

"What happens when she finds out!"

"Don't worry she won't!"

Berto sighed on the other end.

"Anyway, I just received word that she was released from prison a few days ago, I don't think she's really up to anything so early in her release!" He continued, "But all the same, watch your back and KEEP the com link open!"

"Will do!" Josh, agent extraordinaire, hung up and made his way back to the table and ..froze in shock.

They were gone!

Josh mentally kicked himself.'Damn it! How could he be so stupid! How-' He stopped When he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He whirled around and stared into Annabelle's sapphire eyes, Martin and Dennis trailed behind her. For once he was actually glad to see her. "They had to go to the bathroom," she explained smiling slightly. "Oh!" was all Josh said, relief flooding into his system. 'She's never leaving my sight again!' He vowed to himself.

Together they walked back to their table, however a chance meeting outside the men's bathroom troubled Annabelle's thoughts. A well-built man, probably in his early twenties had struck up a conversation. Nothing important, just a simple conversation regarding the weather and the convention. All the same, there was something about him that plagued her. A sort of familiarity; the same she felt with Josh but it was a darker and deeper ominous sense of eminence. She shrugged it off and sat opposite to her new friend or maybe more. Though younger than her, he was cute and she liked the way his eyes sparkled when he laughed. She never had much interest in the opposite sex before but seeing as she would be stuck here for a long time, it would be nice to have some company.

At the risk of appearing too forward she was about to ask him if he would like to spend the day with her when she was interrupted by a shrill creak resounded through out the area. "Hey! hello! Is this think on!" a roguish man, probably in his early thirties, stood on the podium overlooking them. "Now, boys, girls and.. Hot mamas!" He announced as he glanced at a scantily clad Padme, who just rolled her eyes. "I ask you to remain calm and no harm will come to you!" his tone was composed and reasonable. All eyes where on him, nobody dared to move. "Now, please turn your attention to my Sith's."

Out of nowhere, Most of the Siths in the room, brandished AK-47's. Josh glanced at Annabelle whose face mirrored his horrified expression. The man smiled smoothly and continued. "This is a hostile take-over!"

**Constructive criticism is welcome. And please recommend some good max steel** **sites. I need to do more research. And as the story progresses all will be revealed. Just be patient! Ciao!**


End file.
